


DDR

by chaoticamanda



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: DDR, F/M, Fluff, slight starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticamanda/pseuds/chaoticamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco introduces Star to Dance Dance Revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DDR

As much as Marco loved experiencing the new dimensions that Star could take him to, he still enjoyed the much simpler, safer Earth hangouts. Afraid that he’d disappoint Star, or that she’d take his reluctance to mean that he couldn’t handle their adventures, he never voiced his desire to simply spend a day at home or going to his favorite place in the mall, Echo Creek Arcade.

It was coming up on a month that he hadn’t visited the arcade, and he was beginning to really miss it. Marco decided that he would take Star there, a sort of “Earth field-trip” so that he could regain his regular status and be the one who knew all about something for once. Before he could bring it up to her, she had bounced into his room, waving her wand around. “Marco! I know what we’re doing today!” She sang.

“Really? What?” Marco’s mouth pulled to one side in a tiny frown-- it was the perfect day to visit the arcade.

“We are going to go the Super Speed Bubble Dimension!” Marco had no idea what kind of dimension that could be, but he could feel the ache in his muscles already. Star seemed as bubbly and energetic as ever, and she was chewing on the end of her wand, which Marco thought had to be pretty unsafe.

“Hey...Star, can we talk about something?” Marco’s palms were beginning to sweat. He could fight, sure, but he hated confrontation.

“Sure!” Star sat down next to him on his bed, cross-legged and facing him.

“So...we’re best friends. And I love going all those...crazy places, I do…” Stars face was falling as he spoke, and it took everything not for him to backtrack, “Just...sometimes I miss Earth things. So...could we maybe, I don’t know, do some Earth things?”

Star was silent for a few minutes, and Marco’s heart was pounding, afraid that he’d hurt her feelings. Finally she said softly, “I’m really sorry, Marco--”

“No! Don’t be sorry! I’m sorry!” Marco backtracked, blushing.

“No, no, I get it. We can do some Earth things,” she smiled, placing her hand over his and making him look at her. He grinned back at her, his face still burning.

“Thanks, Star.”

“So Marco Diaz, what do you think we should do?”

“I have something in mind,” He kept her hand pulled her off of his bed.

 

Echo Creek Arcade was on the first floor in the left corner of the mall, and it was a mixture of restaurant and game place. They served pizza, french fries, and soda and had a hefty prize counter to turn in tickets when you were finished. Marco was saving up for the game system on the highest shelf, for which you needed a total of  5,000 tickets. He currently had 3,141, neatly tucked away in his room.

“Wow, this place is so...colorful!” Star looked around her in wonderment, taking in the neon lights and constant noises. She’d been to arcades before, of course, but these games all seemed like the kind that she would love. “I love it already!”

“Here,” Marco pulled her to the prize counter, pulling out his wallet, “We have to buy tokens.”

Marco bought a bucket of tokens to share with Star, presenting her with the fake gold coins. “What d’you wanna play?” He asked, taking in the slightly greasy smell of the arcade..

“Well…” Star looked around for something that looked fun and found a big machine with a lane that led to a rings with holes in them labeled Ski-ball, “That looks fun!”

Marco handed her some tokens and explained the way it worked, “You have to roll the ball up the ramp and try to get it in one of the holes. The one in the middle is the best, but they all get you tickets.”

Star bent to pick up one of the small balls and tried to roll it up the lane, but it didn’t even make it to the rings. She tried again, and again, and again, but none of them made it into any of the holes. “It’s okay,” Marco reassured her, “This just isn’t your game.”

“Okay,” Star pushed away her feelings of dejection and tried to keep up the perkiness for Marco’s sake, “Why don’t you try?”

“Okay,” he grinned, completely oblivious. Marco had spent a lot of time training at this game, and so the ball fell into at least one hole every time, causing the machine to spit out tickets at them.

“What’s with these thingies?” Star asked, picking them off of the slot.

“You get them for winning, and you can turn them in for prizes!” Marco stepped back from the machine and looked for one that he thought Star would like. “Hey, what about Dance Dance Revolution?”

“What’s that?” She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“It’s like Lance Lance Revolution, but you dance! You’ve never played before?” He asked, holding out more tokens for her to take.

“No! But I love dancing!” Star squealed, the little hearts on her face transforming into little arrows.

“Go try it!” Marco encouraged, happy to see her smile. “You have to dance so that your feet are on the same arrows that are on the screen. Pick a song you want to dance to, here I’ll play against you.”

Marco went up on the machine next to her, showing Star how to set the game up and stand correctly. The song that she picked was happy and fast and so much like her. It started off a little slow, and the two teens hopped from arrow to arrow, laughing. It began to speed up, and Star sped up with it, dancing smoothly to the song. Marco, despite his agility, was falling behind, but he was chuckling right along with her.

When the song ended and Star was declared a winner, Star laughed breathlessly, “That was great! I love this game!”

“I figured you would,” Marco panted, stepping down with wobbly legs. “Here take these and play someone better than me. I always sucked at this game.” The Alien Invasion game was calling his name.

“Okay,” Star was a little hesitant, but she gained confidence as the game began. The scrawny boy next to her lost track quickly, but Star seemed to be lost in her own dancing heaven. Tickets beyond tickets began to spit out, and Marco smiled. “Marco, look! I’m _awesome!”_

"You're doing great!" He called back at her, watching a line form for the Dance Dance Revolution machine. People had spotted a worthy opponent, and others just wanted to admire her.

He should have known she’d have been great at Dance Dance Revolution. After all, she was great at everything else she did.

Except Ski-ball, that is.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me starco prompts at loserteeth.tumblr.com


End file.
